Of Grimms and Guards
by Serena2100
Summary: Guards have served as protectors to Grimms, the balance keepers of the supernatural world for as long as anyone could remember. The bond between Grimms and their Guards makes them powerful and dangerous; it also makes them targets for those that want the balance to remain upset. All Anya Le Fey wants to is find her Grimm that was taken from her and right the wrongs that were done
1. Chapter 1

January 1994

Today is the day. Today is the day that everything was going to change; today is the day that children were going to lose their parents. Most importantly today is the day that I'm going to die. I've looked at every possible outcome. I've tried looking for the best way to protect my daughter and her beloved charge; even before she was born I've been trying to stop this day. More than anything I just want her to be happy and safe, but I know that her life with be filled with danger, excitement, hurt, and love. Her life would be an adventure; I only wish that I could live to see it.

Katirina Le Fey woke up late on a cold January morning as her bare feet hit the cold wood floor of her bedroom she took a moment taking deep breaths trying to keep her feelings of panic at bay. She had an idle thought that if she stayed in bed all day, she wouldn't have to face this day…she wouldn't have to die. "Mom! I can't find my blue jacket! Have you seen it?" a voice of a young woman loudly asked. It was all Katirina could do, to hold back her tears. This would be the last conversation she would have with her daughter; Anya Marie Le Fey would never know how deeply she is loved. Everything Katirina did today would be for her, everything Katirina did everyday was for her daughter. "Mom?! Are you awake?" Katirina quickly said a prayer before she stood up and faced the day, today she would need all the luck that the Goddess could give her. Katirina went about her morning routine after she finished washing her face she took once last look at herself, she looked tired with dark circles under her hazel eyes contrasting with her pale ivory skin tone. Katirina was glad that her daughter didn't inherit her coloring with the exception of their shared dark brown-black hair. Anya stepped into her bathroom quietly as Katirina brushed her long hair into a ponytail. "Did I wake you up? I thought you were already awake, you usually are up way before me." Anya said with slight smile. Katirina looked at her daughter; she was so young to lose her mother. Anya was about to turn seventeen in a month's time, Katirina absentmindedly thought. Katirina would never see her become a woman, she would remain this tiny woman-child only about 5'3 with the beginnings of growing into her curves. Unlike her mother, Anya was sunkissed tan with dark brown eyes; she too had her dark hair pulled up in a ponytail identical to her mother's. How could Katirina fit in a lifetime of motherly advice in the next 10 minutes? How could she tell her daughter how much she loved her? Or how to never let anyone break her spirit? Or how to always get the milk carton from the back of the fridge at the market? "Hello? Mom? Are you feeling ok?" Anya asked concerned, her delicate eyebrows knitting in concern a mirror image of her own concerned expression. "No, no, no, I'm fine; just didn't sleep very well last night. Aren't you going to be late?" Katirina asked. Anya looked at the watch on her wrist she knew very well that if she didn't leave in the next 5 minutes that she would be late for school, but she couldn't shake this uneasy feeling that she had today. "I'll make it, don't worry," Anya said with a little eye roll, "Aren't you taking Reed and Kelly to the airport today?" Katirina let the question hang in the air for a few moments, she could say no. All she had to do was give Kelly a quick call and say she couldn't make it, but if she did that she would be setting a whole other chain of events off; events that would eventually come to hurt her daughter in the end. For what Anya needed to accomplish, she would need the strength that she would only gain if Katirina died today. Katirina sent a quick prayer for strength to her Goddess, in addition to luck, she needed all the strength that the Goddess could give her today. "Yeah, I was about to leave right now. Your blue jacket is in your car by the way; right where you left it." Katirina said smiling. Anya let out an exasperated sigh and said "Of course, it would be there. Ok then I'm off, I was thinking Chinese food for dinner? I've been craving it" Katirina felt a rise of panic, this would be it the last time she would see Anya, but she willed it down along with the tears that she wanted to cry. Katirina nodded, "Chinese sounds good, we could get it from that place you like", she gently brushed a strand of hair that escaped Anya's ponytail away from her face. "Yum! I can't wait! We should invite Nick and Marie too!" Anya added starting to walk away from her mother. Katirina quickly grabbed Anya's wrist and pulled her into a fierce hug, "Mom?" Anya quietly said. "You know I love you more than anything in the world. You are my greatest accomplishment and I could never be more proud of the person you are and the person who you will become. Never doubt yourself and always know that you are so loved." Katirina tried to instill the words with the most love she could, kissing her daughter lightly on her forehead before letting go. "Did you have a bad vision? I don't have to go to school today, I could stay here with you if you want." Anya offered, knowing that some days when her mother has bad visions she always wants her daughter within her sight. "It wasn't a bad vision; this is the best one out of them all. Now hurry up! Or we're both going to be late!" Anya gave her mother a questioning look, but brushed it off to her mother having an off day as she sometimes does when she has her visions. Anya was just glad that she never had a talent for seeing the future like her mother does. "Ok. Ok. I'm going, I'm going. Tell the Burkhardt's that I say hi." Anya said as she left her mother's bathroom. Katirina cried out at the last moment "I love you! Have a good day at school!" "Love you too! Bye, Mom!" Anya said before leaving her home. Katirina allowed herself only a couple of stray tears to fall from her eyes.

As Katirina drove herself over to the Burkhardt's , she got herself one last indulgence, a cup of her favorite coffee and her favorite pastry, a cheese Danish, from her favorite coffee shop. When she did arrive, she took a moment for herself in the confines of her car to think back on her life, her time as a Guard to Marie, her Grimm, her favorite moments with Anya, her lonely childhood as a ward of the Coven, and the last few years of peace that she's enjoyed with the Burkhardt's. Katirina finished her Danish and was down to the last of her coffee, when she prayed for courage before stepping out of her car to knock on the Burkhardt's door. A pale Nicholas Burkhart, only five years younger than Anya, answered the door if only he knew how much Katirina was about to take from him his blue-gray eyes wouldn't have lit up the way they did and he probably wouldn't have thrown himself at Katirina, hugging her. "I'm soooo glad you're here!" the boy's voice sounded nasally from the obvious cold that he had. "Can you do anything about this cold?" Nick asked, sounding hopeful. Katirina smiled, "Unfortunately that's something that neither magic nor medicine can cure, but I can help this fever go down." Katirina gently touched Nick's feverish forehead and willed her magic to Nick focusing on cool gentle healing magic. "Kat! You're early! I was going to call you and tell you that Nick was sick so I'll be staying here with him instead of going with Reed so I could have driven him to the airport." Kelly Burkhardt explained, peering behind Katirina's form. "Anya isn't with you, is she?" Kelly asked. Katirina knew that Kelly's feeling for her daughter were conflicting; Kelly knew that someday Anya would be Nick's protector, that Anya would be Nick's Guard just as Katirina was Marie's Guard. Kelly didn't want the life of a Grimm for Nick and tried her best to keep him away from it and keeping Anya separated from Nick as a result. Anya returned Kelly's feelings with a cool head, but a hot temper; the women just avoided each other the last thing either of them wanted was a confrontation in front of Nick. Nick, like his father, knew nothing of their world; he was only beginning to question Katirina's and Anya's magical abilities, which were mostly kept from Nick. "Kel! Anya has school, Friday is still a weekday, duh." Marie answered coming to join them at the door. Katirina immediately felt a tingling buzz that she always felt when she and Marie were together, they had been together for quite a long time as Grimm and Guard, ever since the night of the funeral of Marie and Kelly's father. Not long after that night did, Marie accept the bond of the Guards, Katirina wonders if Kelly was beginning to suspect that Anya and Nick's bond had already begun to form, although it wouldn't reach it's full potential till Nick was an adult Grimm with his own power and then he would have to either accept the bond or he would reject it. However no matter which future, only one thing was constant the bond between Anya and Nick, it was always there and it would always happen it was only a matter of when. Katirina finished spelling away Nick's fever, "You need rest, buddy." Katirina said, brushing Nick's dark hair from his forehead. Kelly told Nick to go take a nap and led him to his bedroom. "Kel, baby's that kid too much." Marie said jokingly to Katirina. Katirina took in Marie's beauty for the last time her short auburn hair and green eyes, her soft pink lips in a cupid's bow, Marie's form was that of a fighter's, muscular and lithe, and stood about 2 inches shorter than her; their relationship had always been a strange one while they loved each other greatly and had had a romantic relationship for the great majority of their lives. Their romance ended because they couldn't separate the feelings that their bond gave them from real romantic feelings like Kelly and Reed had. Seeing Reed and Kelly together made them realize that they needed to see if their relationship was only because of the bond or if it was real. As a result, a few months after they had decided to take a break which was when Katirina had met Anya's father, a handsome man named James McCoy who could never really accept Katirina's position as Guard or her powers; their relationship ended fairly quickly, but not until after Katirina had become pregnant. When Katirina had first found out she was pregnant, the first decision that she made for Anya was deciding that James couldn't be in their lives, all he would do would be holding Anya back from growing into her powers and being the person the world needed her to be. Katirina did the most humane thing she could think of, she took all of his memories of them being together from him and decided that she would devote her life to being the best mother she could be. Marie has also moved on, as far as Katirina knew she was dating a man named Farley Kolt; she had no idea how serious their relationship was. Katirina had been spending the last few months preparing for this day, she had no time for looking into Marie's love life; it would only cause her pain after all.

"You know Marie, you'll be a great mom. Look at how great you are with Nick!" Katirina commented. Marie scoffed "That's only because Nick is a great kid, Kel and Reed are doing a good job. Don't tell Kel I said that by the way." "Don't tell my wife you said what?"Reed asked as he dragged his suitcase behind him, "Hey Kat, I see that Kelly forgot to call you and tell you we didn't need a ride anymore." Reed was a kind man, he was a great father even treating Anya as his own daughter, he had been the one to try and teach Anya how to ride a bike after all. Katirina felt a wave of sudden pain as she realized that Reed's death would hurt her daughter perhaps just as much as her own death, she quickly pushed those thoughts and emotions away. "Ok, Nick's upstairs sleeping; Marie, his medicine is in the kitchen if he needs it. Reed, we need to get going or you'll miss your flight at least one of us needs to go to that conference." Kelly said approaching their small group. This was it, this was Reed and Katirina going to their death. Katirina would have to do this now before she could change her mind, she stuck to her plan "Hey! I have to go to the post office by the airport, we should carpool over there. Kelly, do you mind me tagging along with you guys?" Katirina asked quickly before she lost her courage. Kelly and Marie gave her strange looks, but in the end Kelly ended up agreeing and the three of them ended up in the car.

The smell of smoke and gasoline was the first thing that came to Katirina's senses as she came -too, the next was Kelly's sobbing over Reed's dead body still strapped in the driver's seat of the car, and lastly was the pain accompanied by wetness of the blood leaking out of her wound on her stomach. As Katirina laid on the road next to the car, still fresh from the battle that just occurred, knew she needed to do this quickly. "Kelly! Kelly!" she called. Kelly had her own share of injuries a head wound that she would need to get taken care of soon from the car crash that those people had caused. Kelly was clearly reluctant to leave her husband's body, but eventually she made her way over to Katirina's wounded body, taking Katirina's bloodied hand in her own blood stained one. "You're going to die too, aren't you?" Kelly said, she knew from the sight of Katirina's wound that she would never make it. "Yes, I am. Kelly, you need to listen to me. These people won't stop until we are all dead, including Nick. They have already killed you're husband, and even though I'm not your Guard properly, I still have always acted as your Guard and now they've killed me. You can't let them get Nick or Marie. You have to end this, Kelly. You have to protect your family." Kelly started crying even harder, "I don't know what to do; you and Marie have always been the protectors and without you I don't think Marie would be the same again. God, how will I explain this to Nick…or Anya?" Katirina began crying as soon as Kelly mentioned her precious daughter; she took a painful breath and said "You won't explain it to Anya or Nick because you're going to be dead. You're going to be dead and you're going after these bastards." "What are you talking about?" Kelly shrieked anxiously. "You're going to put my body in the passenger seat and set the car on fire. Everyone will think that my body is your's and they will think that you're dead and you're going to put an end to this. Hunt them down and destroy those bloody coins." Katirina instructed. "I can't and even if I wanted to I can't leave Nick. Anya hasn't grown into her powers yet she can't protect him. Marie can't raise and protect both Nick and Anya."Kelly said. "Marie won't have to worry about Anya, the Coven will take her in and Anya will be 18 in a year, by then she'll be more than able to take care of herself. And … I can do one last thing to protect Nick." Katirina said as carefully as she could. Just the thought of Anya being alone was more painful than her wounds. "What? What? What can you do?" Kelly asked frantically. "A spell, it'll block everyone from looking for Nick, it'll hide him from everyone, even from Anya. It'll all, but sever their bond. They will never find him, no one will ever be able to find him except for Marie, and she'll be with him, protecting him. There is one price, all of Nick's memories of Anya and myself will be gone. It's a side effect from breaking their bond, don't worry though all the rest of his memories will be untouched, he'll remember you and Reed." Katirina knew this could have to been done quickly, she didn't know how much longer she would be able to last, let alone have enough power to cast the spell. "What kind of mother abandons her child to satisfy her need for revenge? How could he ever forgive me for leaving him?" Kelly asks desperately. Katirina breathed in deeply before explaining the rest of the plan to Kelly. "You're going to need to be dead to him too. Only Marie should know you're alive. It's the only way to truly mask Nick. If he knows you're alive, he'll always be looking for you; he'll open himself to the world in hopes of finding you, the spell won't work then. Kelly, we don't have much time you need to decide now." "He'll never forgive me for doing this to him," Kelly says. "You'll never forgive yourself if you don't do this for him."Katirina said in rebuttal. Kelly's eyes met hers and looked hard for a hidden meeting or agenda. "You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?" "You don't understand now, but you have to trust me. I am doing what is best for everyone; Reed's and my death don't mean anything if you don't agree to this. This needs to happen, this was the only way both of our children could be safe. Trust me." Katirina all but begged. Kelly was quiet for what seemed like an age. "God help us all. Kat, I trust you. I'll do what needs to be done. Protect our children." Kelly said before moving away to spend a last few moments with her husband. Katirina drew in all the power she had left of herself, and searched for the magic that she had left on Nick's body from when she had eased his fever earlier today until she finally found it. Nick's mind was weak from fever, which unfortunately was no accident; Katirina needed for all of his natural defenses to be down in order to cast this spell. With her magic she looked into Nick for the forming strand of magic that was his bond to Anya, Katirina threw her magic at the bond almost, but not completely destroying it, next she found the part of his mind that protected all of his memories of Anya and her and wrapped them with magic, trapping them so that they wouldn't escape; Katirina didn't know if he would ever regain his memories. She could only imagine the pain that Anya must be in now. Katirina felt herself weakening, she needed to finish this. With all the magic she had left she focused it on a barrier around Nick, she pictured the barrier of mists and grey, shades over shades over shades. Once it was done, Katirina allowed herself to truly think about her daughter and how much she loved her and how much she wished things were different. Katirina felt rivers of tears leave her eyes, whispering her last words: a simple chant of her daughter's name again and again. "Anya…Anya…Anya." Katirina Le Fey was dead, Kelly looked at her friend's dead body and could only hope and pray that she did the right thing. Kelly did as Katirina asked her, as Kelly looked on from afar of the flames and the smoke; she thought to herself "May Reed and Kelly Burkhardt rest in peace and May Katirina's Goddess guide her soul home."

18 years later

Tired from her journey and from unpacking her small apartment, a young woman decided that she was in desperate need of some coffee and maybe with a little luck she would also be able to hunt down a cheese Danish, her favorite. She had just arrived in Portland, Oregon early this morning and while all she wanted to do was sleep; she needed to have everything ready before she met **him **again. She had spent the last 18 years looking for him; she figured that she could wait a few more days so that she could get settled in before she confronted him. As luck would have it there was a Starbucks about five minutes from her apartment complex, according to one of the mothers of Anya's new roommate, although it made sense her apartment complex was only about fifteen minutes away from Portland State University where she was currently enrolled in. She cringed inwardly at the thought of having to go back to college for a third degree, of course when you don't age and you're body is frozen in that of a sixteen-almost-seventeen year old's form there wasn't a lot that you can do for money or for a well respected job; she was just fortunate that the Coven agreed to pay for part of her living costs, it also helped that the leader of the east coast Coven was a good friend of her's and that of her deceased mother's. You would think that Anya Marie Le Fey would be happy, never aging, beautiful, well respected in the Coven's community (by those who knew of her existence anyway), and intelligent. Women her age (her proper age of 35) would kill to be in her place, but the price Anya paid was great for a Guard.

Anya had lost her Grimm when she was sixteen years old, that cold January day she lost her whole family along with him. But it wouldn't do her any good to dwell on the past and she needed coffee so she would have the strength to deal with her two other freshmen roommates, whose families were still in town helping their daughters to move into the apartment. It had been a long time since Anya felt so jealous, to be that innocent and cared for Anya would give anything to go back and spend one more day with her mother, Marie, Reed, Nick, and even that witch Kelly. But they were all dead now with the exception of her Grimm who had just turned 30. Anya wondered what he would look like; the last time she had seen him was at his parent's funeral he had looked so small in his suit standing next to Marie. Anya had always seen Marie happy and cheerful; it would seem that the deaths of her sister, brother-in-law, and her Guard made her age ten years in the matter of days. Looking at Nick, it was painful she didn't feel the familiar warmth that she normally did through their bond instead she felt nothingness. Whatever happened that day, she had lost their bond; she could still remember the burning pain that she felt when their bond was being broken, as if her whole body was burning her from the inside out. Anya had ended up passing out from the pain during the middle of her English class while giving a presentation, the school nurse had wanted to send her home but her mother wasn't answering the phone. It wasn't till hours later when a couple of police men along with a child protective services agent came to the nurse's office to tell her that her mother had died in an accident and it wasn't till hours after that did the child protective services agent revealed that she too was a member of the Coven and that the circumstances surrounding her mother's death were being investigated by the Coven's agents known as, the Goddess' Knights or the Knights for short, that all they knew was that Katirina Le Fey had died fulfilling her duty as a Guard protecting Kelly and Reed Burkhardt. Like many Guards her mother didn't have a proper funeral, instead she had a small funeral pyre in their backyard with the East coast head of the Coven, a woman named Aris Cinders. Aris had apparently been a sort of mentor to her mother when Katirina was still a ward of the Coven, a child who was descended from the Fey or a Sidhe as they were sometimes called because of her blood that made her a part of the Coven and the Coven always look after their own. Anya remembers feeling angry and hurt at Marie's absence of Katirina's funeral; after all Katirina had done for not only Marie Kessler, but for all of Marie's family, the least she could do was attend her Guard's funeral. It didn't help that all Anya really wanted was to see Nick, when she had heard that Reed and Kelly were dead, she had thought the worst and thought that Nick had died as well and that their bond being broken was because the boy had died. When she found out that he was in fact still alive the first thing that Anya wanted to do was to go and see him, but Aris had said to wait till the funeral so that the boy and Marie would have time to grieve in private. Anya had almost thrown a tantrum when she was told this, SHE was a part of their family too! SHE had been there for every birthday, Christmas, New Years, every awards assembly, everything! Everything! Now that her mother was dead all Anya wanted was to see Nick and Marie so that they could tell her that it would be alright and that they would get past this together. When Anya tried to protest this; Aris had broke the news to Anya that she was to be relocated to the nearest boarding house for the wards of the Coven and that she would be leaving immediately after the Burkhardt's funeral. Anya was afraid; she would follow in her mother's footsteps being a ward of the Coven, being an orphan. While Katirina never talked about what her childhood was like, Anya knew that at the very least it wasn't pleasant and that Katirina wanted nothing to do with the Coven after she reached 18 and would be a full adult. It wasn't till 3 years later when she first felt her bond, the bond that only a Grimm and a Guard can have, but when Katirina felt it, it only took her five days to find Marie; she used all of her scrying methods and set foot on the path that the Goddess laid out for her. Why couldn't Aris see that Anya wanted to do the same, she wanted to be with and protect her Grimm! It didn't matter that they were both technically still children or that their bond had broken, Anya knew and still knows now, that it was her duty given to her by the Goddess to be a Guard, Nick's Guard and she would be damned if anyone got in her way. At the Burkhardt's funeral Anya got her chance to see Nick, to demand that Marie not allow the Coven to separate them, but something happened that Anya didn't think was possible. When Anya went to them, when she went to Nick and just as she was about to throw her arms around the boy and tell him how sorry she was that this had happened and that they would be ok now that they were together, that she would protect him. Anya was struck with the void, the feeling of utter emptiness, as if that was the worst. The worst was the look of confusion on his face, bewilderment. Anya had said his name tentatively, what had happened? Anya knew the works of a spell when she saw one, anger rose within her; who would dare touch HER Grimm with this magic! Marie as if sensing that Anya was a second away from blowing up quietly told Nick to go to the car and that she would meet him there in a minute, that she had to talk to a family friend. It took Anya only moments to recognize the magic, it belonged to her mother. She didn't know why or how her mother had even managed it, but her mother did it, she had been the one to break the bond that they had and if Anya's guess was right by Nick's reaction to her, Katirina had taken his memories of her too. "Why? Why would she do this? Marie, how could she do this to me?" Anya asked Marie, tears streaming down her face, her fists clenched so tightly into fists that her nails had bitten into her skin. All Marie could do was look at her with tired sad eyes and tell her that she didn't know. It had taken Anya years after that to forgive her mother; she had spent countless hours trying to figure out why or even how. It just didn't add up. It didn't make any sense; how could she even get the strength or develop the skill that quickly to pull it off. Katirina never had that kind of power, her strengths were mainly precognition and healing. And even if she did do the spell, Anya had always been more powerful than her mother; she should have been able to undo it. Although even if Anya had found the way to reverse the spell, she would need to have Nick in front of her at the very least. Immediately after the Burkhardt's funeral Marie and Nick disappeared; Anya had been looking for them ever since.

Of course not the whole time, 18 years was a long time after all. Anya had all but given up until about a year ago, when she had begun to feel a familiar sensation. At first Anya had ignored it, she had simply thought that she was feeling nostalgic and imagining the feelings, but when the buzzing and warmth of the bond refused to leave her Anya knew that the spell after all long and hard wait was beginning to break. It was small and it was so weak that if Anya attempted to use it, she feared it would break again, but make no mistake it was there. It wasn't long after the bond sensations had begun did Anya finally found Marie, in a Texas hospital of all places, undergoing Chemo therapy. Marie looked at her with kind eyes, filled with warmth, although it could have been the pain medications that she was on. "I knew that you would find me eventually. Is it the cancer and the meds that are getting to me or have you not aged since I last saw you? Your mother wouldn't approve of you using your power on something as frivolous as illusions of yourself as a teenager. Or perhaps you are doing this to make me feel even guiltier than I normally do?" Marie asked. Anya calmly and with more grace than a teenager should have took a seat next to Marie, "I'm afraid this isn't any sort of magic of my doing, it seems that my mother's spell did more to me than simply break my bond. Somehow it would appear that I can't age, Aris could never quite figure it out either she just assumed that it had something to do with the old magic my mother used but more than likely it had to do with my bond. After all Marie, you know how strong and how powerful a bond can be. After my mother died, you felt like a piece of your soul was gone, right? An incredible pain and longing? I wonder do you still feel it?" Anya said, just stating as a matter of face there was no malice in her words she had gotten over that years ago. "While I wish things were different, I don't regret anything. Everything I did was to protect Nick, we had to disappear. You have to know that your mother loved you with all of her being, she would never have wanted this for you." Marie said, staring and analyzing every inch of Anya. Anya took a deep breath, old wounds were being reopened, wounds that she had long tried to forget, "I know, I don't know a lot of what happened, but what I do know is that my mother loved me and that she did this out of some misguided love." "Just tell me one thing: Are you here to kill me?"

Anya looked at Marie with a strange expression, a mix of hurt and anger rippling under Anya's control. "Why would I be here to kill you, Marie? It would be a disgrace to my mother's honor, she did her best to keep you alive. And by the looks of it you don't have much longer left to live anyway. Why didn't you come to the Coven earlier? They could have helped you fight this; they could have saved your life!" Anya exclaimed "By the time I had thought to get it checked out, it was already too late. Don't worry though; I'm not kicking at Death's door yet." Marie joked. "If only my mother were alive, she would have been able to catch this early and…" Marie cut her off "But your mother isn't alive, Anya. What ifs don't do anyone good; thinking like that will drive you crazy. Besides you should know my now that magic can't solve everything, it has it's limits." Anya looked at Marie, taking in the lines in her face, the pale whiteness of her skin and her lips were dry and chapped; it that showed how sick she really was. It was hard for Anya to reconcile this sickly Marie with the strong indomitable Grimm that she had looked up to growing up. "Tell me where he is, Marie." Anya said her eyes meeting Marie's in a stand still. "He still doesn't remember you. He knows nothing about Guards or Grimms. He's safe in his ignorance, happy even. You should leave him that way." Anya wished she could leave him alone, but it was against her nature to let things go so easily. "I can't do that. We both know that it's breaking finally; the spell that is. I can feel the bond again, it's small, but I can feel him. He's going to grow into his powers soon and he'll be alone and unprotected. I'll find him eventually or maybe he'll get his memories back and find me. Marie, make this easier for the both of us please tell me where he is." Anya said, pleading with Marie grabbing one of her hands with both of her own un-aged ones. Marie smiles tiredly, grasping Anya's hands just as tightly, "You weren't meant to do things the easy way, if the bond is growing back as you say it is than you'll be able to find him without my help. I'm so sorry, but it has to be this way. You're dangerous to him. You don't mean to be but you are. I can feel your magic even now; you're strong much more strong than your mother. Other will feel it to, it draws too much attention and Nick doesn't need that." Marie explains "Could you ever forgive yourself if something happens to him, that I wouldn't be there to protect him, because you refused to tell me where he is?" Anya asked Marie, trying to make her see sense. Marie inhaled deeply, "Those are just chances I'm just going to have to take. If you can't find him, Anya, then no one can; there isn't anyone on this earth that wants to find him more than you." Anya softly withdrew her hands from Marie's frail one, "Then we have nothing left to discuss here." Anya stood up and just as she was leaving the thought occurred to her that this would probably be the last time she would see Marie Kessler alive, she turned and said "Until the next life, Marie. May the Goddess guide your soul home." "Goodbye, Anya; your mother would be proud of you." The expression that was on Marie's face was something that would always stay with Anya, an expression of total serene. After all this time Marie was finally at peace.

Anya shook her head trying to rid herself of the bad head space her memories put her in. Dear Goddess, she needed some coffee badly, she only thought about the past when she was dead tired and her mind just drifted to it. Tired of walking around aimlessly, Anya did what normal teenager or young adult would do she used the Starbucks app on her phone to send her to the nearest location; technology was amazing and its certainly improved her school work over the years. Thinking about Marie made her heart ache as well Anya knew that the only reason that she was able to find Nick was that he had finally come into his powers so quickly thus making him a full adult Grimm and making their tentative bond a little stronger, the only way that his powers would just show up over night is if Marie had died. It was still nothing compared to how their bond was when they were younger, but it would have to do for now. Anya didn't even want to think about what if Nick didn't want the bond or even worse what if he didn't want anything to do with being a Grimm? What would happen to her? After all while Anya couldn't find a way to break the spell she was under, she had always expected that once she found Nick that it would undo whatever it was the kept her from aging. Anya didn't want to be a teenager forever, but first she would have to confront him. After that finding Nick had been easy. Anya didn't even need to scry for his location. Anya knew how attached Nick would be to Marie; he wouldn't bury her far from him so all she had to do was a quick internet search for where Marie Kessler was buried. Anya would have never guessed Portland, Oregon; after finding Marie in Texas Anya searched all through Texas scrying and doing various internet searches thinking that she had finally had a lead, but it turned out that he was in Oregon of all places. Marie, that sly fox, had had enough foresight to know that she could be tracked from the hospital records and decided to go to the biggest state in the nation far from Nick and receive treatment there. Anya made a mental note to visit Marie's grave later this week, it was the least she could do; even if she and Marie had a complicated relationship Anya respected Marie and maybe even a small part of her still loved Marie as well.

After what seemed like an eternity Anya finally found the stupid Starbucks, she had never really been good with directions, but unlike the Starbucks that she would normally frequent in the past this particular Starbucks much to Anya's distaste was crowded with mothers and their little children, high school girls giggling loudly and taking up entirely too much space, and the lone college students who have their headphones on blast and typing frantically on their computers. No, no, no, Starbucks was suppose to be a quiet empty place where a person could grab some delicious coffee; when did it become so popular? The last time Anya was in college (University of Colorado at Colorado Springs or UCCS) a little less than three years ago Starbucks had been her study place of choice it would seem that she would need to find a new study space now. As quickly as she could Anya ordered her coffee with a cheese danish and drowned it with cream and sugar before making her way out of the shop, now what? Anya looked at the clock on her phone, she had only been gone for about twenty minutes tops which meant that her small apartment was still loud noisy and crowded. Pausing for a moment outside of that stupid Starbucks before deciding just to head back to her new apartment; she might as well make herself useful there and help set things up. Anya drank deeply of her coffee and at this moment desperately wished that she could spike it with some bourbon or amaretto but alas she couldn't. Despite her being 35, well over the drinking age, Anya would most certainly get carded and Aris had instructed her to destroy everything from her old life before relocating to Portland, which meant: birth certificate, social security card, driver's license, passport, etc. However after the events of 1994 Anya always kept a small backpack, hidden in the back of her closet, with a passport, driver's license, cash, a pre-paid phone, and a couple of days worth on clothes. Sure she was a little paranoid, but it was better to be safe than sorry. Thinking about her emergency pack, got her to thinking that maybe once things were fixed with Nick, perhaps there would be an identical backpack next to her's. With any luck she would never have to use that backpack, but if times got desperate perhaps she could dig out her ID which did say she was 21 and hit a bar or something.

There wasn't anything wrong with a little wine or liquor every once in a while, Anya inwardly cringed when she turned 21(the first time) she was slightly depressed and angry at the world and for a couple of months she practically lived at the bottom of the bottle until Aris turned up at her single bedroom apartment raising all hell and basically told Anya to get over herself; life could be worse. Of course things didn't go so smoothly Anya had been so very angry (angry at her mother so doing this to her, angry at Reed and Kelly for dying, angry at Aris taking her away, angry at Marie for not keeping her and for taking Nick away, and to her upmost shame angry at Nick for forgetting her and leaving her alone) and in her anger she lost control and allowed her magic to strike at Aris. Normally a young practitioner attacking an older practitioner had one end, the younger one getting their ass handed to them and hopefully with as little damage done as possible, but over the years Anya had developed a talent for offensive magic. Sometimes she wondered what her mother would think of her talent for fire spells which in turn became lightning spells; would she be disappointed? Katirina had always deplored when magic was used to destroy rather than cultivate. But Anya tried not to care it came to her so easy, it was part of her and she could never reject a piece of her magic, but magic like that was bound to attract some attention, it didn't help that she didn't need a spell just pure concentration of will. This power scared many members of the Coven, Anya was too young to have power like that. Anya also had no ties to anyone or to anything; she would only be a ward of the Coven for a year at most, she had no family, and she had no Grimm. Anya was the Coven's worse nightmare waiting to happen, at the worst she could go and work for the Royals and at best she would leave the Coven and never be heard from again, but power always had a way of making things difficult and if it came to it they would want Anya to be on their side. Not to mention that Aris gave Anya her full support and that she would take responsibility of what became of Anya. That horrible day Anya was well on her way of finishing her third bottle of wine, not to mention the tequila she had for breakfast, when Aris showed up Anya had very little patience or control left. Aris yelled threatening to pull back the Coven's financial backing, how Anya was wasting her talent, and how disappointed Katirina would be in her. Just the simple mentioning of her mother was all it took for the lush, now known as Anya, to snap; it was truly frightening how easy it was to throw around her power, to use some of that anger that she had tried so hard to drown out. At first it was a simple force of will that threw Aris a couple of feet, but Aris wasn't a weakling being the representative of the Coven meant that she not only had power, but she knew how to use it. Aris didn't even hit the ground instead she stood in the air above where she should have been thrown and retaliated by throwing a burst of wind at Anya. All Anya could do was throw herself out of it's path and in all her rage, she allowed crackling electricity to gather in her hands and threw it with all her strength at Aris. Aris wasn't expecting it, the blue-white cloud hit Aris making her lose control of her element and she hit the floor like a stone. Anya shocked by what she had done ran and collapsed at Aris' side checking to see how badly she had hurt her friend. Anya would never forget how scared and ashamed she was at that moment or the smell of burning flesh that mingled in the air with the smell of alcohol. Thankfully Aris' reflexes were quick she had gathered power and made herself a sort of shield around her arms, which she then threw up to protect herself. But she didn't escape unscathed, the shield wasn't strong enough, pieces of her arms and hands were burned and it seemed that she had taken in enough voltage to put down a person twice her size. Anya healed Aris as best as she could before laying her down in her bed when Aris woke up Anya apologized profusely there may or may not have been tears. Aris was the bigger person forgiving Anya easily although she did say that if Anya ever attacked her again it wouldn't end well for either of them. After that Anya was very wary of the power that alcohol had over her, she didn't like the angry powerful monster that hurt her friend, but that was also more than 10 years ago and Anya slowly allowed herself to drink again. It did help that she was older and that she had gotten a handle on her temper and her magic despite her control being shoddy when she was under extreme amounts of stress. After that incident Anya stopped drinking for about 5 years, but living in the college scene was difficult when there was alcohol being offered to her at every corner so she decided that she would drink a little. Always reminding herself that she was in control, that she never wanted to get that low again, and so she didn't.

Just thinking about that day pushed the temptation to drink of course Anya would probably change her mind later having to deal with new roommates always put her on edge. It wasn't that Anya didn't enjoy meeting new people, she just didn't enjoy meeting parents that were stuck between never wanting their child to grow up and wanting their child to grow up faster so that they could stop worrying about them or their children who were often more confused about their wants as their parents. Truthfully it all just made Anya want to be a hermit more than anything, but it looked like she was going to be here a while so she had better start making friends and be approachable. Anya and her roommates lived in a student housing complex that wasn't affiliated with the university, but instead there were a more affordable option for student than the dorms. The building was fairly close to campus and looked fairly new and well kept; there were even little topiaries shaped into different geometric shapes. Anya could see her window to her room on the third floor from the door, which was helped with one of her favorite pastimes of people watching although in the back of her mind her paranoia chimed that she could also see the coming and going of majority of the people who entered her building. Climbing up the stairs to the third floor, Anya took her time nibbling at what was left of her cheese danish the more she thought about going into her apartment the more nervous she got. There would be questions asked, "Where was her family? Why was she alone? Where was she from? What was she interested in? Did she know anyone in town?" The basic getting to know you conversations that Anya always dreaded, she knew she could always hide in her room, but that would make her seem odd and antisocial. Besides it would draw more attention to her and there was hidden power in anonymity, it would be better for her if she just sucked it up and played nice with her new roommates. Anya cursed Aris for not wanting to fund for a one bedroom apartment, it would make things so much easier for Anya. But while Aris never voiced it, she worried that if Anya were alone again that she would fall back into old habits; Anya wasn't an idiot she was 35 years old and she could handle being alone now more than that child she was at 21. Aris still treated her like the child she looked like.

Anya checked the time again she had been gone for the better half of an hour, it would look strange if she was away any longer for a coffee break. With a sign she arrived in front of her apartment door the cheap blue paint peeling at one corner of the door, Anya observed that the locks were new at least; she could hear the sound of people talking and of heavy objects being moved behind that stupid door. Coffee in hand she opened the door, it would appear that the brown faux-leather couch was unsatisfactory where it had been earlier and was currently being moved by one of the girl's father and older brother while Anya's roommate and her mother stood and dictated that it needed to be moved more to the right. The apartment was small, but Anya didn't see herself spending much time in it anyway. The living room section was a light brown color carpet while the kitchen the connected to it had white linoleum floors. As far as apartments go it wasn't the worst Anya had lived in, the kitchen had all the standard appliances, it was clearly designed for function leaving no extra space. The living room doubled as a dining area with an awkward little table with four lonesome chairs that had seen better days. Emma's parents had thoughtfully donated a coffee table to them as well as a set of lamps and most importantly a huge television. As far as things went perhaps in wasn't a bad thing that Aris made her get roommates, at least she had a t.v. now. Seeing that Anya had come in the pair smiled brightly at Anya, immediately asking her opinion, "Anne-ya,"(Anya inwardly winced at hearing her name being butchered), " Please tell Emma that the couch looks better facing away from the door rather than looking at the door." Emma rolled her brown eyes at her mother, running a freshly spray tanned hand through her dyed blonde hair, "Mom, it's An-ya; not Anne-ya, right?" Emma said looking at Anya for conformation, Anya only nodded in reply. "That's a Russian name, right?" said Emma's older brother clearly trying to be suave, it took all of Anya's will power not to roll her own dark eyes at the boy because that's really what he was compared to her. "Yeah, my mom spent some time in Russia while she was in college." The lie coming to Anya easily; "Where is your mom Anne-ya? Is she coming to meet up with you later with your dad?" asked Emma's mom clearly not paying attention to her children; this woman was obviously more than a little nosey. Anya had been avoiding this conversation for as long as she could, the moment that she said that she didn't have any parents the woman would try and mother her to death while looking at her with pity for the duration of the time she would be here. Anya took a deep breath, "My mom passed away in a car accident when I was 16 and my dad was never in the picture", keeping her lie as close to the truth as possible. The awkward silence that fell over the room was stifling; to these people it would seem that her mother had only been dead for about two years rather than the 18 years it had been for Anya. "Hey guys, my mom and I want to grab some dinner and we were wondering if you wanted to join us?" Anya's second roommate, Hannah said stepping into the room and ending the silence and saving Anya from the subsequent condolences conversation that she really didn't have the patience for going through today. Hannah sensed that she had just interrupted something stood awkwardly, rubbing one hand on her shoulder she was slowly turning a red color almost matching her striking red hair; Anya saw her opportunity to avoid Emma and her family and jumped at it; "I'm starving, I saw a pizza place down the street when I went to get coffee. It looked pretty good." "I've been craving pizza all day!" Hannah said her blue eyes lighting up, she really was a pretty girl. It seemed ironic to Anya that her roommates would be so opposite, while both girl were pretty enough, Hannah was all natural from her hair to being make-up less, while Emma was a little more…artificial. "Did someone say pizza?" said an older version of Hannah, it was clear to Anya that Hannah inherited all of her looks from her mother. Their easy relationship made Anya ache for her own mother, it was only natural for Anya to feel a little lonely especially since almost everyone she was ever close to is now dead. "We would love to go with you, but we actually have reservations at a restaurant. Maybe another time?" Emma's mother said. Hannah's mother wore a tight smile, it was clear that the two hadn't liked each other from the moment they met. "Of course, another time then." In an effort to clear the tension in the room, Hannah exclaimed that she simply couldn't wait another minute and that the sooner we leave the sooner we can eat.

Dinner wasn't horrible, Hannah's mother, Julie, insisted that she would pay for the meal which already made her golden in Anya's book. It surprised Anya that Hannah was so down to earth and level-headed perhaps they could have a friendship of sorts. It had been so long since Anya had had a real friend that wasn't intimidated by her or felt just plain uncomfortable around her. Besides it would make her look more normal if she had at least one friend. When their little group got back to the apartment it amused Anya to find the couch in its original position in the living room, clearly Emma and her mother couldn't come to an agreement about it. Anya bid the red-haired women goodnight and a goodbye to Julie, Anya had already had plans to be up early tomorrow and out of the apartment so she wouldn't have to stomach through the family's goodbyes to their children in the morning. Besides now that she was finally in Portland, Oregon she was one step closer to finding Nick and righting the wrong that had happened to them. She just needed to find him first; how hard could it be?


	2. Chapter 2 Fixed!

It was a beautiful day for a funeral, Anya thought as she looked out the window of her new apartment. It was summer in Portland, Oregon; the sun was out and there was a sweet summer breeze in the air. While she wasn't going to go to a "real" funeral, she thought it would be nice to pay her respects to Marie before she resumed her search for Nick. Anya closed her eyes just simply allowing herself to be in the moment, she pushed away thoughts of her doubt, her fears of the future. It wouldn't do anyone any good if she got overwhelmed now, she would have to take things as she always did: one step at a time. It was times like this when Anya would think about her mother, she wondered what Katirina would say to her. When Anya was a child, Katirina would always know just what to say to make her daughter feel at ease, maybe it was a part of her being a seer or maybe it was just that Katirina was a good mother. Still a darker part of Anya thought that if it weren't for her mother she probably wouldn't have been in this mess in the first place, being ageless and separated from her Grimm. Anya shook her head as if trying to shake the thoughts from her mind, it wouldn't do any good to dwell in the past. Anya quieted her mind and searched within herself for that bond, the red string of fate that bonded her and Nick together; she felt for it with a gentle warmth of her power. There! It was there and it was just a little stronger now than it was before. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that they were both in the same city? Anya could even feel a small tingling sensation that she thought she had lost for certain all those years ago. Anya sighed in happiness, allowing for a soft smile to fall on her lips. She could do this, she could face today. Just one step at a time and right now the first step would be to get dressed and go to the cemetery.

Anya spared a glance at her silver alarm clock that sat on a little black dresser by her queen sized bed. It was about to be 7 o'clock, if she wanted to avoid Hannah and Emma along with their families she would have to get moving. Anya looked around her room for a moment trying to recall where she put everything; yesterday had been a blur. Anya's room was almost Spartan in nature; it was definitely not one of a girl in her late teen/early twenties. There were no pictures of family or friends, no posters of musicians, or paintings with inspirational quotes. Instead there was a lone mirror that hung on the wall above her bed it had been a gift from Aris when Anya first went off to college; it was a delicate piece with a silver frame in the shape of an eight-pointed star. Aris had told Anya that it was a symbol of old magic and that it would protect her; Anya recalled that her mother had a small tattoo of the star on her right ankle when she had asked her mother what it had meant all Katirina said that to her it was a symbol of love. It seemed subconsciously that Anya decorated her room around the object; silver, white, black, and an electric blue dominated the room from the bed covered in a white comforter with blue and black pillows to the silver lamp on her dresser. Anya quickly got ready for the day; she threw on a deep green summer dress with silver flats, grabbed her crossover leather bag, and made for the door. With a sigh of relief Anya walked out of the apartment building, she had escaped without any awkward encounters. It was so quiet this morning, there were very few people out this early. Anya passed by a couple of lone joggers and an elderly woman, in the brightest pink track suit she had ever seen in her life, walking a little Chihuahua. Poor dog, it looked as if the woman was dragging him along rather than the other way around. Anya only had to walk a little further to her car. It was an old beat up blue Volkswagen Beetle, it had scratches and dings, and it wouldn't play the radio on mornings when it was cold; but it was her's. It had been a gift from Marie on her 16th birthday, her mother had been furious with Marie. At the time Katirina felt that Anya was still a little irresponsible and that she was too young to have that much freedom. Marie had just waved Katirina's fears off, saying that Katirina should have more faith in her daughter and just like that the beetle was here to stay. It was one of the few possessions that Anya was allowed to keep; when her mother died the Coven took almost everything. It was only because of Aris that Anya got to keep anything; the Coven claimed that it was only fair that they take the things Anya wouldn't need since they would be providing for her. Anya guessed that the joke was on them since they had to provide for minors and since Anya didn't age and she was technically a minor so by Coven law they had no other choice but to provide for her. The beetle had been a place of comfort for her, a reminder of home. It still felt that way looking at it now, it did look a little out of place in the apartment parking lot when newer (and cleaner) vehicles next to it. The inside still smelled of the old brown leather and the slightest hint of cigarette smoke. To this day, Anya still didn't know where Marie got it from.

The drive to the cemetery was short, there was almost no traffic and Anya knew the cemetery when she saw it. It was a beautiful piece of land with trees and flowers everywhere. The cemetery was small and it wasn't hard to find Marie Kessler's grave. Anya felt awkward and sad, she wished that she had thought to bring flowers or something, but Marie was never the kind of woman who appreciated flowers, it would have been better to bring her a book or a David Bowie cassette tape. It didn't help that the last graves she saw belonged to Kelly and Reed. Katirina never had a grave, unbeknownst to Anya, Katirina had had made plans with Aris. Aris had told Anya that Katirina didn't see the point in graves, the person wasn't there it was just a shell. That Katirina was in the wind, in the trees, and most importantly lived through Anya. It seemed pointless to be at a grave when Anya felt that Marie wouldn't want to be tied to a stone in the ground, but it felt right to try and pay her respects here. Anya lowered herself and sat in front of the stone, the grass was wet and cool with dew and it tickled her legs. Before Anya was even conscious of it, she just began speaking "I loved you very much and I've forgiven you a long time ago. I don't know why you did the things you did, but I understand...He is the only person you had left and you did what you thought was best to protect him. The anger that I felt was more for my mother, but I realize that my mother would have forgiven you because she loved you very much and she was a better person that I could ever hope to be." The grave remained silent and Anya felt heat rise to her face, she felt stupid and slightly embarrassed. She sighed and mumbled that she should have brought flowers. Nervously running a hand through her long hair, she stared at the grave. It was difficult looking at the letters, Anya felt that it didn't do Marie justice. Anya reached out with a tentative hand to touch the cold smooth stone and she knew what she had to do. Anya concentrated, gathered power within herself and focused the heat into her hand on the stone; putting more and more heat until she felt the stone begin to give. She didn't know what she was engraving onto the stone, but it felt right, she closed her eyes and thought back to all of the good memories she had of Marie. Allowing those memories to fuel her power, putting all the words she couldn't say to Marie, and all the emotions she couldn't bring herself to feel. Until she felt empty; opening her eyes Anya was astonished to find an intricate beautiful vine pattern covering the stone highlighting Marie's name. Anya felt a breeze caress her face gently and knew that Marie understood and that she was finally at peace. Quietly Anya rose to her feet and began making her way back to the beetle.

It had been a long time since Anya felt so drained and yet her body was buzzing with energy, which was to be expected whenever Anya would use her power it was harder for her resist using it for everything, it felt like it was more than part of her that it was the best and easiest part of her. It was within her and it was something that no one could take from her. Not the Coven, not the Royals, and most certainly not any Wesen. It hadn't surprised her that Portland was home to many different types of Wesen; more and more Wesen were leaving Europe and were making a pilgrimage to the Americas were the presence of the Royals wasn't so strong. The Royals were a disgusting necessary evil that took advantage of their wealth, old world connections, and knowledge of the hidden world. It wasn't any secret that over the years, Grimms presence in the hidden world was diminishing which it turn meant that Guards were left with more power than normal members of the Coven and without a purpose for their powers; so some took to being mercenaries to the Royals. Which only gives the Royals more power both politically and in militancy; it was a horrible cycle. The Coven including the Knights were solely a neutral party, they didn't want to get into the affairs of normal humans (including the Royals) nor Wesen; they don't even particularly like Guards despite them belonging to the Coven. It was part of why Katirina wasn't involved with the Coven after she found Marie, she just chalked it up to jealousy; normal members of the Coven were envious of Guard's elevated status and natural ability use their powers with ease. Anya thought that there were all ridiculous and petty; Royals claimed that they only wanted to protect humans from Wesen and protect Wesen from exposure and themselves however Anya knew that they were just bigots that took advantage of the Coven's indifference and the diminishing presence of Grimms. Anya knew that if the Coven didn't get involved soon, the Royals would simply gain more power over the Wesen and who would be next? The decedents of the Sidhe, the Fey-born, the Coven, them. However the Coven was old, arrogant, and comfortable in their power; so they wouldn't get involved until the Royals full out attacked them. Or maybe Aris's paranoid rambling were getting to Anya, there hadn't been a conflict between the Royals and the Coven since the Salem witch trials. Members of the Coven were branded as witches and were gathered up and burned at alive; these trials were tied to the orders and actions of "rogue" Royals. Of course once the Knights got their hands on them, which was the last time anyone made a move against the Coven. Neutrality was not weakness, it was kindness as far as many of the Coven were concerned.

It was stupid to underestimate the Royals, but all Anya cared about was finding Nick. Politics are better left to people with more patience than her. The remainder of Anya's day was spent at the library sifting through public records, searching any sign for Nicholas Burkhardt; she didn't find any property in his name nor any marriage license (part of which Anya was a little relieved). It looked like she would have to pound the pavement or attempt scrying… again (must to Anya's disappointment, it most certainly wasn't a talent of her's). At the end of the day her brain was tired, but her body was almost buzzing with excess energy; resolving to go on a run Anya headed back to her new home.

Anya had just walked in the door, when she was ambushed by Emma and Hannah. "There you are!" Emma exclaimed "if you had been any longer we might not make it in time!" "What are you talking about?" Anya asked confused, she didn't recall making any plans with her new roommates. "What Emma means to say." Hannah interjects in a calm voice before Emma says anything more, "is that there is a rave going on tonight and since it's our 'real' first night here in Portland, we should go out and celebrate." A rave? Really? Anya had been to a rave once, it was loud filled with intoxicated people dressed in hideous neon colors that were all but having sex on the dance floor. Needless to say Anya had attended this when she was still an angry child that only wanted to forget about her responsibilities and she had lost control of her powers there and had accidently short circuited all of the electrical equipment when a guy that that dancing meant heavy petting. So she basically electrocuted him (he survived, he just had a very interesting burn mark in a very sensitive place) in self defense and lost a little control of what happened after that. Anya winced at the memory, slipping off her flats as she set her purse down on the kitchen counter. "I'm not sure, if the whole rave thing is for me." Anya said. "But Anya! It'll be so much fun! Plus it'll be like roommate bonding! Don't make Hannah and I go by ourselves!" Emma all but begged pulling on Anya's arm. Two young girls, in a new city, with a new sense of freedom, and the possibility of them getting heavily intoxicated was pretty high. It would be on Anya's conscience if something bad happened to them, and then were would that leave her? At best hung over roommates the following morning and at worst something really horrible happens to them and she would have to deal with new new roommates. That possibility was unacceptable.

"Fine! I'm in, when does it start?" Anya conceded. "Yes!" Emma squealed, hugging Anya, and then high-fiveing Hannah. "It starts at 10, so you have plenty of time to get ready. And you'll never guess who is DJ-ing!" Hannah said excitedly. "Retchid Kat!" Emma screamed in equal excitement. Well whoever the Retchid Kat is, he better be good and he better have alcohol.

So if you're reading this that means that I'm doing something right as a writer. I'm still learning so if anyone has any constructive criticism; don't be afraid to let me know! I also may have spoiled you with the first chapter, I couldn't really find a good place to break it so it came out really long. The next chapters will probably be at this length and I promise Nick will finally make an appearance in the next chapter. Anya and Nick will finally be reunited! Until next time!

Serena


End file.
